Please Help Me
by MiaMoore889
Summary: Lancer was having an ordinary evening when everything is suddenly changed. First his classroom is destroyed, then a a simple plea from someone changes it all. There among the rubble is Phantom barely conscious, begging Lancer "Please... help me..." No PP.
1. Please Help me

**AN~ Hi whoever may be reading this I'm new to the site but have been writing for a long time so I decided to see what other people think of my writing by posting a story here. I would really appreciate any reviews and thoughts or suggestions. I don't think I can handle mean flames but the nice ones are okay as long as you explain what you don't like. This story just came to me while driving home from school so I wrote it down I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try to stay consistent. **

**Disclaimer- Just like everyone else on this site I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Edited 1/4/10 by my Beta **Anisney-Robin **Thanks **

Chapter 1

Please…Help Me

It all started on a typical Friday afternoon. Mr. Lancer was sitting in his empty classroom after a long day of teaching great literature to young minds. His day seemed just like every other day right down to young Mr. Fenton disappearing in the middle of class.

Yet again, Lancer had been in the middle of a lecture when all of a sudden Mr. Fenton raised his hand asking to be excused to the bathroom. At first Lancer considered telling his student no, for once, knowing full well that his student was going to either come back right before class ended or not come back at all. That particular day was one of the days he didn't return. Lancer had let him go after seeing the desperate look on his young student's face. It made the teacher wonder what his student was really up to. He figured out long ago that when Daniel Fenton went to the "bathroom", "nurse", or "water fountain" he was never where he said he would be, and if he was it was never for very long.

Mister Lancer's day was just like every other, and just like every other day he was about to dial a phone number he had unintentionally memorized by heart, the Fenton's.

Just as his thumb reached to hit the send key, all hell seemed to break loose. The large windows on the wall to his right suddenly exploded in a shower of shattered glass causing Lancer to dive under his desk for safety. After only a few seconds all of the noise stopped and Lancer peeked over the surface of his desk and looked around his classroom.

It was as though a bomb had gone off. Desks were thrown everywhere, either lying on their sides or completely turned over with pieces scattered all around. Small shards of glass covered everything like a sharp jagged blanket of snow.

As he slowly stood up, surveying the damage, his eyes came across a site he was definitely not expecting and if he had not lived in Amity Park he would have had no idea as to what the substance could be. Small drops of glowing green liquid goo were randomly splashed all over the desks and glass shards, and it was dripping from the window.

Lancer slowly walked over to the window to see and hopefully get a better look at what ghost had caused the massive damage to his classroom when he heard a very soft moan. He whipped around looking for the source of the sound, scared of what he may see.

Amity Park was the ghost capital of the world, and being from there, it was as common to see ghost attacks as it was to have gunfights in New Orleans. It was considered a way of life for the town to run screaming from ghosts. During the ghost attacks the citizens would hope that the ghost hunters would actually do something to help but they rarely ever did. The high school that Mr. Lancer worked at as a Vice-Principal, English teacher and Substitute teacher was called Casper High, and to the dismay of all who attended, it was one of the most popular attack locations. No one was really sure why the ghosts tended to attack the high school more than anywhere else but there was a theory that it was because of the large quantity of people that gathered there during the day. Higher numbers made for more people to terrorize and in turn more fun.

Lancer knew of the theory and thought it might be true but in this case, school had let out nearly half an hour ago so why would a ghost want to attack the place when it was empty? Maybe it wasn't aware of the time? Lancer heard another soft moan, this time realizing the direction it was coming from. He took a few steps over to where a pile of desks had flown to and stopped in front of them, too scared to take another step.

What if it was a trick? What if it was a ghost who didn't want to work very hard and instead was trying to lure him over to where it was so it could attack him? Or maybe it really was hurt and wasn't one of the many evil ghosts haunting the city, but one of the few that are supposed to be good? He knew that not all ghosts could really be evil but that didn't mean he trusted ghosts and wasn't really sure he wanted to find out what was behind those desks.

Just as he was about to turn around and run for it, he heard a grunt as though someone was trying to get up but had fallen back down. His curiosity got the better of him and he leaned his body as far over as he could and peeked around the desks. For a moment, Lancer was shocked and not just because it was a ghost who lay there, but because of which ghost it was.

There lying on his side was a glowing boy with snow-white hair, a black hazmat suit, white gloves and white boots. On his chest there was an emblem of a large letter D with a smaller letter P inside of it. That was his symbol, everyone knew him by it. He was the infamous ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

The young ghost-boy was the only complete mystery that remained in Amity Park. It had been nearly three years ago when he first started showing up and no one was sure of what to think of him. When he had attacked the mayor he became public enemy number one, and was given the name Inviso-Bill. But at one point or another people started calling him Danny Phantom and there were those who chose to call him just Phantom. He seemed to be different from the other ghosts although he caused just as much damage over the years as they did; he claimed that it happened because he was protecting the citizens of Amity Park. More recently, however, people had been trying to decide whether he was good or bad. Naturally, all the ghost hunters believed him to be completely evil and hell-bent, but their opinions didn't dictate the truth. In the past few months he had saved so many people, including a bus full of children moments before it fell over a bridge. The little acts of heroism that seemed to drive him, made many people who were trying to decide their stand on him, tip the scales towards Danny Phantom being a good ghost who had made some mistakes in the past. Lancer had never put too much thought into the good and evil debate because, from where he stood, all he saw was a boy around the same age as his students. It didn't mean he thought him to be angelic, he merely felt indifferent to the topic.

Lancer took an involuntary step back, unsure of what to think. His mind froze and drew such a large blank that he was unable to make a coherent thought. Instead, he stood staring at the ghost boy, watching as he slowly started to stir from his unconscious state. Suddenly, Lancer's mind shot back to life. Millions of thoughts raced through his head.

'_What's going on? What happened to him? I've never even seen the ghost boy this close before...I've never seen him this weak before either.'_

Suddenly, Phantom's glowing green eyes began to open. It pulled Lancer out of his racing thoughts and brought his full attention to the ghost boy lying in front of him. Lancer stood unmoving; unsure of what to do, he just kept staring.

Phantom slowly rolled onto his stomach, bringing his arms to his sides to try and push himself up. His arms shook from the strain and his face was pulled into an expression of pure pain. He collapsed to the floor, grunting as he fell onto his side in the same position he was in before. It was at that time that the young ghost noticed a pair of legs in front of him, realizing he wasn't alone anymore; he slowly looked up into Lancer's face.

Lancer could see the tears in the boy's eyes and the pain written all over his face. His own expression was one of shock and confusion at seeing that. Their eyes met and the boy practically pleaded through the connection. He opened his mouth slowly, trying to form words, but when nothing seemed to come out he tried again. On his second try, Lancer leaned forward and concentrated on trying to hear what the boy said.

"Please…" came the soft raspy voice in barely a whisper,

"Help me…plea…" Mid-word, the ghost boy fell into unconsciousness from the effort, the glow of his body faded until it was practically non-existent.

**I hope ya'll liked my first chapter please let me know what you think I'll greatly appreciate it. I accept all reviews so even anonymous. Thanks again.**

**~Mia**


	2. Decisions

**4/16/09**

**AN~ Second chapter! I was so shocked by the response to this story, I really didn't think I would even get 3 reviews, if any so I'm really happy. I told myself if I got at least 10 reviews I would post the next chapter and last I checked I have 12! I'm writing this between classes I figure what's the best way to get into a teacher's mind than being in a school full of teachers? Well here's chapter 2 I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Danny Phantom/Fenton or Lancer or any other characters in the show.**

**Edited 1/14/10 by my Beta **Anisney-Robin **Thank You!**

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions**

Lancer was stunned. The ghost boy, the infamous Danny Phantom, was begging him for help. There, in his destroyed classroom was the one being that seemed indestructible, begging a simple school teacher to help him. Lancer was beyond stunned.

Should he help the boy? What were the consequences if he did? What were the consequences if he didn't?

If he did help the boy, then perhaps he could find out more about him and uncover what his real purpose was. If he truly was what he claimed, and what many people believed him to be: a hero. Maybe he could find out why the ghost boy seemed so different from the other ghosts. Well, perhaps he could figure it all out if the ghost survived. _Survived? _Lancer wasn't sure if that was considered a correct term when concerning the dead, but his mind was far too scattered to think of a better word for it.

If he didn't help the boy, then what would happen? If he truly were a hero protecting Amity Park, and were not to survive, would the city be in danger? Then again, maybe the city would be better off without him, and the town would go back to being the "nice place to live" it once was and claimed to be.

Coincidentally, the first day Danny Phantom appeared in the city was also the first day the ghosts started attacking. Who was to say that he wasn't the reason behind them, and that the ghosts weren't all a part of a stunt to get the ghost boy to look like the 'hero'?

Lancer wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, but suddenly he was moving thoughtlessly. It felt as though he was watching himself from outside of his body, having no control of his actions and waiting anxiously to see what he would do next. _Maybe I'm in shock_.

Lancer's body hurried over to his desk, grabbing his keys, he ran out the door. Was he running away? He wasn't sure but the next thing he knew he was running down the hall, as fast as the overweight man in his 40's could. He ran through the main entrance of the school and headed straight to the parking lot, where his car stood alone.

As he got in the car his body suddenly stopped moving on its own. The keys were sitting in the ignition, ready to start the engine. His mind and body were once again working together as one. He wasn't sure what he was doing, nor what he was planning to do, but he did know that back in his classroom, there was a boy who desperately needed his help. He turned the keys and floored it, going straight through the parking lot. For once he didn't care that he wasn't following the directional arrows, even though he normally wasn't one to break the rules, minor or not. He drove to the exit nearest his classroom and hopped out the car without bothering to turn off the engine.

He ran to the double doors, only to find that they were locked. He all but hit himself in the head in realization as he ran _back_ to his car to retrieve the keys from the ignition. He fumbled with shaking hands until he found the right one; hurriedly he opened the door and then ran down the hallway, back into his own room. The boy was just as he left him, lying unconscious on his side, his face still showing pain beyond imagining, even in his current state.

Lancer rushed to the boy and crouched down. He dared not to kneel on the glass-strewn floor and hoped that he wouldn't lose his balance, his past cheerleading experience helped. He slowly brought his arm towards the boy, scared to touch him, not knowing what to expect. As the tips of his fingers came into contact with the boys left shoulder, Lancer gave an involuntary shudder. The boy felt as cold as ice. Pushing the boy gently, so he was lying on his back, Lancer surveyed him for further injuries. He couldn't help but stare at the boy's odd yet familiar looking appearance. He was the most human-like ghost he had ever seen. Most ghosts took on odd appearances with different colored skin, like blue, green or red, but this boy's skin was almost the same as any other Caucasian with the exception of his glow. If it weren't for the glowing skin and electric green eyes, he would look like any other teen that just dyed his hair to fit into some crazy punk fashion. The boy looked even more human with the glow of his skin slowly fading every second, getting dimmer and dimmer.

Getting past the appearance and forcing himself to focus, he looked over the boy's body again for any signs of injury. He noticed a few bruises here and there but with the outfit he couldn't get a good look anywhere besides his face. Then, he noticed a small slit-like cut in the boy's right side, the one that he had been laying on nearly the entire time. The only reason Lancer had even noticed it was because of the sudden flow of glowing green blood…'ectoplasm' had been what the ghost hunters called it.

Lancer wasn't sure how bad of a cut it was, but he knew he had to do something to stop the flow, not sure whether or not ghosts could 'die' of ectoplasm loss, but not wanting to take the chance. He stood up, his knees and back shooting pains from the uncomfortable position he had been in, going over to the lost and found box, he kept in the back of the classroom, and grabbed a P.E. t-shirt someone had lost. He tried to rip the shirt so he could make a proper tourniquet, but failed miserably and decided to just ball it up and put it against the wound, giving as much pressure as possible.

When he was certain that it was alright to leave the ghost boy there for a minute without him bleeding out, he rushed back into the hall and headed for the main office where the nurse's office was located. _Thank Shakespeare I am the Vice Principal and have keys to the whole school._

After letting himself into the nurse's office, he started grabbing as many supplies as he could. Not sure of what would and wouldn't work on a ghost, he grabbed four rolls of gauze, a bottle of alcohol, a bottle of Tylenol, a few sterilized rags, and an instant ice pack. The ice pack made sense, and no sense at the same time, considering that the boy felt like an ice pack himself

Satisfied with his first aid supplies he went back to his room where the boy was the same as before…except he was panting. _Panting? Ghosts don't breathe, do they? _Either way, Lancer was alarmed. He rushed to the boy and tried his best to get him into a sitting position so that his lungs (or whatever ghosts used to breathe) would be able to expand, allowing more oxygen in. The t-shirt lay on the floor completely soaked through with the glowing green liquid.

Lancer was beginning to panic. The boy sounded as though he was dying but he's a ghost and ghosts couldn't die again… could they? Lancer wasn't sure of anything anymore; everything he once believed seemed to be proved wrong.

He grabbed the alcohol, figuring he should at least take care of the boy's bleeding side, if nothing else. At least it would be one less thing to worry about…or at the very least not as much about. He reluctantly laid the boy back down, this time on his other side, so he could have full access to the injury. He carefully poured the alcohol over the wound and to his surprise, the boy screamed.

Lancer jumped, spilling some of the alcohol on the floor. The boy had his eyes shut tight and his face contorted with pain. After a few seconds the boy seemed to relax a little, but his eyes were still shut tight. Lancer moved a little closer putting the half empty bottle of alcohol down and picking up a gauze wrap.

Lancer once again gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, this time speaking to him. "Phantom?" Lancer spoke nervously.

The boy squinted up, looking through his dark lashes toward the man. Lancer took this as a response and said, "I'm trying to help you. You have a deep wound on your side and I need to bandage it before you lose anymore bloo…uh…ectoplasm." Lancer said, for once, not sounding like the confident teacher he prided himself of being when among his students.

The boy gave a slight nod and relaxed a little more, but he stayed coherent. Lancer helped the boy sit up, keeping a steadying hand on his arm as he began wrapping it around the boy, over his suit. The boy would wince every time it would go over the cut, but other than that, stayed silent and motionless. His breathing was more under control but still not normal in human terms. His dull green eyes followed Lancer's every move.

After the bandaging, Lancer tried speaking to him again hoping to find out what more he could do. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, this time with more authority, more like his usual self.

"Ghost attacked…" Phantom replied, his voice just as raspy as it was before, but this time loud enough for Lancer to hear him. Lancer had already assumed as much and raised his eyebrows urging the boy silently to say more.

Phantom tried to pull himself up a little so he would be sitting a little straighter. He scooted very slowly, the few inches to the nearest desk and leaned against it with a sigh. He looked up at Lancer again who had crouched down to be at more of an eye level with the boy.

"I don't… really know." He said between breaths. "I think I was tricked…"

"By whom?" Mr. Lancer asked, clearly intrigued.

"I don't know." Phantom said, closing his eyes for a few seconds, he took in a few shaky breaths before going on, "Technus… he surprised me… caught me off guard…he's no threat…" Phantom looked confused but the expression was soon replaced by pain once again.

"I don't think we can stay here much longer. The Janitors are supposed to be here by 4 and I think it best that we leave before they arrive." Lancer said standing up while looking at the clock, which read 3:39.

He looked back down at the ghost, who was giving him a strange look before he gasped out "We?"

"Well, I'm surely not going to just leave you here, Mr. Phantom." Lancer replied as though this should be obvious.

"You mean… you're really… helping me?" the boy asked, ending in a coughing fit that confused Lancer even more, but he decided to ignore it.

"Yes, I really am helping you; I just hope I do not regret this. For now I am going to assume you are good."

The boy looked at Lancer curiously, then gave him a weak smile and whispered "Thanks."

"Let's get you up. My car is parked right outside the exit doors." Lancer told him while moving forward to help the boy.

"Where are…we…going?" He gasped out, his breathing becoming irregular again.

"My house of course, I do not know where else I would be able to take you. The hospital, to my knowledge, does not exactly take ghosts in as patients."

The boy nodded slowly, and then something odd happened. The boy had moved slightly, so it would be easier for him to be helped up, when he let out a strangled cry and then blacked out once again. The glow around the boy, which had been so dim while they were speaking, glowed bright white. It was so bright that Lancer had to block his eyes from the incredible glare, which suddenly flickered before going out completely.

**Tell me what you think; again I greatly appreciate any input.**

**Anonymous3776: I'll answer anyway. I guess I'm more of a habitual writer. I used to write all the time when I was in High School then after Katrina hit New Orleans I kind of stopped writing completely. This is my first story I'm writing since then so I'm really nervous, not sure how well I'll do. I have 18 novels I have written, 5 I had wanted to get published but had never bothered to really try. So now I'm trying fan fiction. Wish me luck!**

**~Mia**


	3. Life or Death

**4/18/09**

**AN~ I told ya'll I would try and stay consistent so here's the next chapter. **

**BTW I thank everyone for reading my story it really means a lot to me knowing I didn't lose my imagination and can still write stories. (I was kinda scared I lost that). So thank ya'll. **

**Oh and just to let ya'll know something funny I told my family about me writing this story so my mom and grandmother wanted me to read it to them. I was like okay… but of course they know nothing of Danny Phantom so I spent about a half hour explaining the main details to them and made them watch the opening theme. While reading it I got stopped about a dozen times to explain something or other and my grandmother was like "Wait they can **_**see**_** ghosts? How's that possible??" I was like "It's a CARTOON!"**

**Sorry for the long authors not I had to get that off my chest and maybe help a few people smile.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter 3**

**Life or Death**

Lancer blinked, trying to get the spots out of his eyes. It was as though the largest light bulb in the world had blown out. He blinked a few more times and with a sinking heart noticed the deadly silence.

He had gotten pretty accustomed to hearing the ghost boys ragged breathing so when he didn't hear it anymore he panicked. Blinking more rapidly trying desperately to clear his vision but only seeing spots, he went in the direction of the ghost boy. His vision slowly becoming clearer he could make out the ghost boys white hair but without any glow, there was actually no glow anywhere on the young ghost's body. The boy looked human. Snapping out of his thoughts he tried to focus on the emergency at hand. He didn't really understand why the ghost breathed but he figured if the ghost did breathe he was sure to "die" or be destroyed.

It was a requirement for all faculty and staff at Casper High to take first aid courses every year and Lancer was no exception. Using the skills he learned he hurried to the boy and kneeled over him ignoring the pain in his knees from the small pieces of glass. As if he were put on autopilot he proceeded with the steps of CPR/Rescue Breathing, putting his cheek about 2 inches from the boys face he looked in the direction of the boy's chest and placed two fingers upon the side of his neck feeling for a pulse. The first thing Lancer noticed was the boy definitely was not breathing then the second thing he noticed was the boy had a light pulse.

Lancer nearly jumped to his feet in shock. If it hadn't been automatic to check he wouldn't have bothered, he was not expecting _this._ The breathing was one thing but a _heartbeat?!_

_Okay, focus. If you do not do something soon there will be neither breathing nor the heartbeat._

Pulling himself together he quickly began CPR. One breath every 30 pumps. By the 8th repetition the ghost boy gasped. Lancer sat back breathing heavily from the exertion feeling slightly lightheaded but very relieved.

He looked down at the boy who was now panting as he was before but panting was much better than nothing. Lancer couldn't help but notice that the glow had not returned and as the boy opened his eyes he saw that they too were missing a familiar glow. Without this the boys skin didn't seem nearly as pale as to be expected for a ghost to have, he actually seemed to have a light tan.

Lancer crawled towards the boy trying carefully to avoid being cut. He leaned over the boy looking into the boys tear filled eyes. "Phantom? Can you hear me?"

The boy stared blankly for a minute then his eyes slowly focused on Lancer's then as the question processed in his head he nodded.

"Okay, Phantom, I'm going to get you out of here we need to get you in the car." Lancer told him but hesitated scared to move the boy.

Phantom stared at him again obviously having trouble processing information but after a few seconds he nodded again. This time he did not move though but instead closed his eyes and just breathed.

Lancer was so nervous he could feel himself shaking, he wasn't sure what would happen if he moved the boy but if he didn't the consequences could be worse, especially with all the ghost hunters out there who want nothing more than to be the cause of the end of Phantom.

Lancer put one arm under the ghost boys back and one under his legs. He braced himself doubting he would be able to stand up but was surprised at how light the boy was. He wasn't exactly weightless but more like half the weight of someone his "age" should be. Lancer made it to his feet a little shakily and started toward the door mentally checking that he remembered his keys. He went as fast as he could while trying not to jostle the boy in his arms too much.

He made it to his car and of course realized there was no way for him to open the door.

_The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin! Can anything go right today?_ He silently cursed his luck and slowly squatted down placing phantom against the car so he could open the back door. Lancer made a quick glance at the boy just to check that he was still breathing before picking him up again and ever so carefully laid him on the backseat of his car.

Lancer practically jumped in the driver's seat and quickly pulled out of the parking lot but still being cautious enough as not to jerk the car around and avoid as many bumps in the road as possible.

Lancer did a good job at hiding his emotions but in truth he was mentally freaking out. He didn't have the slightest idea how to take care of the boy, the _ghost _boy. How do you take care of a ghost? A very ill and very injured ghost? He didn't have a clue.

Lancer kept glancing in the backseat at every little noise or every absent of noise. He was not willing to take any chances he just had to make it home with the ghost boy still alive.

Lancer couldn't help but think of how odd the thought was. "Ghost boy, alive?" that was a definite contradiction if there ever was one. A ghost being alive was just insanity. The whole point of being a ghost is that you had to have died to be that way. This ghost though seemed to be the contradiction in itself. A ghost that _breathed_ and had a _heartbeat,_ now something is definitely wrong with that.

There was one question that kept going across Lancer's mind. _By performing CPR on him does that mean that I saved his life or that I saved his death?_ The question disturbed him.

They stopped at a red-light and again Lancer decided to check on his ghostly companion. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw Phantom propped up on an elbow while staring oddly at his other hand. The looks on his face was a mix of confusion and…fear? Lancer assumed this was the first time the ghost realized his lack of unearthly glow he usually possessed but the next thing the boy did threw lancer for a loop.

The boy brought his hand up to his untidy hair, grabbing a piece of his bangs and pulling it down in front of his face. His eyes crossed looking at the piece of hair; Lancer would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. With a soft sigh the boy let go of the piece of hair looking extremely relieved. Lancer was confused beyond measure.

Someone behind them hit their horn telling Lancer the light was green and to move already. Lancer went forward; hundreds of thoughts going through his head, occasionally watching the wounded boy in the back seat relax into a restless sleep. Lancer wasn't sure what was going to happen in the near future but he knew one thing, he was beginning to get attached to the young ghost boy, the ghost boy that looked so much like a human boy.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, PMs, EVERTHING is greatly appreciated and I reply to all PMs. THANKS AGAIN!**

**~Mia**


	4. Only the Beginning

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update sooner school is trying to kill me I had a 7 page research paper due today and a ridiculously large art project to do (the canvas is 36 in. by 36 in. AHHHH!!!!) I know this is kinda short but I didn't have much time to write it so I'm sorry. I hope ya'll like it! **

**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited I really appreciate it! and just so ya'll know if anyone noticed "I" reviewed myself it wasn't me it was my cousin who didn't realize she was signed in my name and there was no way to fix it. So in case anyone was wondering no I do NOT have multiple personalities or something. **

**Thanks to my Beta, ****Anisney-Robin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Do you?**

**Chapter 4**

**Only the Beginning**

Lancer pulled into his neighborhood, all the houses looking nearly identical. Each house was made of red brick, and each front yard was decorated with overgrown, weed infested grass and old beaten up cars sitting in the driveways. Lancer chuckled to himself; it was all he could afford on a teacher's salary but it was home. Lancer drove into the drive way of his house which was a single bed and bath building that matched the description of the rest of the homes on the block.

Lancer turned around to look at the sleeping boy who was beginning to stir from the sudden stillness of the car. "We're here," Lancer told him, as he stepped out and opened the back door so he could help the boy out.

Phantom pushed himself into a sitting position and very slowly heaved himself to the door, wincing with every move. Lancer put his hand out to the boy to help give him some support, all the while wondering if he should carry the boy inside. Without speaking a word, he got his answer when phantom whispered "I'll walk, just help me get out." Lancer did as he was told and helped the weak boy to a standing position. At first the boy swayed, then became slightly steadier as Lancer put a hand on his arm, allowing the boy to lean into him taking his first steps. Lancer couldn't help but see this as a bit odd. Phantom would always float…like ghosts were supposed to. He had never actually seen the ghost walk like a human

They made it over to the porch and walked into his dark living room. Inside there was a navy blue, overused, lumpy sofa and a chair to match. Lancer helped the boy over to the sofa and the boy fell into it with a soft plop. Phantom had his eyes closed tight with an expression of slight pain and was a bit winded but other than that, he seemed to be better.

"Are you okay?" Lancer asked stupidly, knowing the answer was clearly no, but the boy simply gasped out a "Fine."

"Why don't you lie down? You need to get some rest," Lancer said, placing a throw pillow at the edge of the sofa for the boy to lie on. The boy slowly brought himself down whispering "Yeah… sounds good" and abruptly fell asleep.

Lancer sat in the chair a few feet from the sofa and picked up the book on the end table and stared at the pages, not really reading it, but not wanting to just stare at the boy either. Lancer's curiosity kept getting the best of him and he would catch himself watching the ghost boy.

The boy just looked so young and vulnerable. Lancer was used to seeing a brave and cocky ghost, but never weak. Lancer studied his face a little longer and realized he looked older than he should. When Danny Phantom had first come to Amity, he looked as though he was no older than a fifteen year old boy, now though, he seemed to be at least sixteen or seventeen. The observation would have made sense if he was human but in his experience ghosts didn't age. There was no doubting it though, Phantom had definitely grown and taken on a manlier look and less of a boyish one. Not that Lancer thought of him as a man, he just didn't think of him as such a young boy anymore.

It was barely over an hour later that Phantom started to move in his sleep, tossing and turning. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, eyes wide and screamed. At first Lancer thought he must have had a nightmare, but an uncomfortable tingly feeling that suggested to the contrary, changed his mind. Phantom was screaming in agony, as though he was being tortured. Lancer was about to run to him when he saw a mixture of mud and soil slowly rising.

"Lord of the Rings! What is going on here?!" Lancer heard himself shout as he watched his legs slowly disappear into the dirt. It was then as he felt a tremor that he realized that it was the house that was sinking.

Suddenly, all was still and the rising of the dirt came to a halt just below his knees and the screaming had been subdued into whimpering. Once Lancer freed his legs, he crawled over to the sofa which was now even with the floor. Phantom had his arm wrapped around himself his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face.

"Phantom," Lancer said, hoping to get the boy's attention; the ghost was unresponsive so he tried again, this time a little more persistently. "Phantom? Phantom!" The boy looked up at him, eyes not blinking and unfocused.

"It'll be okay." Lancer said trying to comfort the boy while trying to comfort himself as well. He was scared. "Everything will be okay" he soothed.

The boy just looked back down to where the floor once was and the 2 feet of mud that covered it. "Look what I did." He choked out. "What's happening to me?" he asked so quietly and with so much fear Lancer actually sat by the boy and put an arm around him pulling him into a hug. The frightened ghost boy was shockingly much warmer than he had been an hour ago. It was almost human temperature. To his surprise, the boy didn't resist, but instead, gave in and cried harder.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with me", he cried, his raspy voice wavering. Then he mumbled something that sounded oddly like "I really don't want to die."

Lancer's heart skipped a beat. He tried to ignore what the boy had just said, figuring that he probably wasn't supposed to have heard it and said in a calm soothing voice, "don't worry, we'll figure it out and get you back to normal."

"Yeah right", Phantom snorted "How will we figure it out? I can hardly remember what happened before waking up in your classroom. All I know is that something is seriously wrong with me." He looked down at his fidgeting hands and let out a soft defeated sigh.

"No, we will figure this out, and you will be fine. You have to stay as positive as possible and not give up. Now think hard: can you remember anything? You mentioned a Tectnis or Techaness earlier, saying something about not being a threat?" Lancer prompted, hoping to get a reaction out the boy.

"Technus?" He asked confused, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God, Technus!" He exclaimed with surprising force considering he had barely been able to whisper. "Something about the dagger…" he said softer as he concentrated hard on trying to remember any detail.

"Dagger? Is that what happened to your side?" Lancer asked a bit alarmed.

"Huh?" Phantom mumbled a distracted reply "Oh…yeah."

"Phantom?" Lancer asked, his voice going weak as he suddenly noticed something that was just a step too far, sending Lancer over the edge.

Phantom looked at him questioningly, not understanding the sudden change.

"You're bleeding…" Lancer said not being able to tear his eyes from the wound. When he had learned about the dagger being the cause of the boy's injury, he had brought his eyes down to the bandaged wound and had froze from the sight. The once white bandage was turning a rusty brown over where the injury was. Lancer knew that there was only one explanation for this occurrence and it was not something Lancer could just take in stride. "You're bleeding red."

Phantom looked down at his side and his eyes grew wide with a whispered "Oh my God."

**Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll liked it and continue reading!**

**~Mia**


	5. Brainstorms

**AN~ Wow that was so hard to write. It took me forever to get my thoughts straight I had to write out 3 outlines before I could start it. I'm sorry it took so long to update other than the fact this chapter was hard to write I also had tons of school work. Finals are coming and teachers are throwing in so much homework and last minute projects I just wanna scream! Okay now that I'm done that here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 5**

**Brainstorms**

"How is that even possible?" Lancer asked very confused and awed at the same time.

Phantom looked at him; his eyes were blank and not seeing. He looked as though he may have been going into shock when he whispered "I don't know. I don't think it should be" he sounded so confused and very scared.

Lancer pulled himself together for the boys sake and said in the calmest voice he could muster "Okay, we just have to think logically and figure out what is happening to you and how to fix it. I take it nothing like this has ever happened before?" He asked looking at the boy next to him when the boy show his head Lancer went on "Okay then we need to put together all of the facts we have and try to figure out the cause then the solution." His teacher side was quickly taking over as he went over to his desk grabbing a stack of blank paper and a few pens and pencils. He dropped all of them on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Okay so what do we know so far?" He asked himself and the boy.

"You mean other than the fact something is seriously wrong with me?" The boy asked his voice dripping with disdainful sarcasm. Lancer ignored the tone understanding that the boys emotions were sure to be up and down from fear and worry.

"Let's just write out the facts okay?" He said. "Now what can you remember before you went through my window?"

"Um…I remember sensing a ghost…" Phantom looked up at Lancer and quickly looked down at the ground again (which was just in front of him considering the carpeted ground was now 3 feet under) "then I remember seeing Technus… this is where it starts getting fuzzy… he didn't even say a stupid speech like he always does which is probably how he caught me off guard… I know he was holding a glowing dagger and he never had it before and it didn't look electronic…. I don't know… I think that's when he flew at me and I moved but he must have caught my side with it… the next thing I remember was him laughing about seeing me in 6 hours and then waking up in your room."

"Hmmm." Lancer thought through this a minute writing down important points from what the boy told him. "Okay. After you landed in my classroom you were unconscious and still glowing and bleeding green." Lancer tried to recall any more specific details and continued "Your glow blew out like a light bulb," Phantom stared at him clearly not understanding. So Lancer added "I don't have a better way to explain it. It was like all of a sudden your glow was flickering and then grew terribly bright before going out completely."

Phantom stared down again a thoughtful look upon his face. "Well I already figured I was losing my powers, but now I'm wondering if that dagger was poisoned. I remember Technus saying something about losing them and not being able to go to my…uh… some people for help because I'd be stuck.

"Stuck?" Lancer asked him. The boy wasn't making much sense.

"Don't worry about it. Your helping me so that's one thing I have going for me." He said now looking as though he was thinking very hard about something.

They both sat there a few more minutes still trying to sort out their thought when Lancer broke the silence. "I have an idea. I'm not really sure if I'm correct but it's worth a shot."

"What is it?" Phantom asked obviously trying to cover the hope in his voice but Lancer still caught it with a wave of pity.

"Do you think you can make a list of all your powers?" He asked the hopeful boy.

The boys eyebrows furrowed as he said "okay…" not liking this but not daring to pass up a chance of getting better.

He leaned over, grimacing from the pain in his side, and grabbed a pencil and some paper.

Do you think you could write it in an order? Some way that it is important to you or anything like that?"

"I guess I could write which are weaker to which are stronger and how much energy they take up." He said with a shrug and started to write the list.

When he was done he looked down at it and said to Lancer "You know, that was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I'm not usually the one to keep track I just use them."

"Then who usually does keep track?" Lancer asked curiously.

The boys eyes widened suddenly as he frantically looked around the room his eyes landing on a clock on the desk. "Oh My God I am so DEAD!" He exclaimed standing up all of a sudden ignoring the pain and dizziness. Lancer stared at him in shock from the outburst and what the outburst said. He ignored the wording figuring he must have used it as a figure of speech and instead asked "What's wrong?"

The boy, suddenly realizing what he had just done looked down at Lancer, who seemed more like he was sitting on the floor than the sofa, his eyes widenened even more then he made himself appear calm and said "nothing… nothing's wrong. Um…uh…. Can I use your phone? I know it's a strange request coming from a ghost, but please?"

Lancer staring dully at the boy, reached in his pocket and handed his cell phone to the boy, who in return gave a small smile then asked "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Ghosts use the bathroom?" Lancer blurted out not thinking.

"Uh not usually…" Phantom said looking very uncomfortable having this conversation.

"Down the hall to the right but I really don't think the toilet will be available anymore" Lancer said indicating the mud that was not limited to just the living room but the whole house.

"Yeah…" Phantom said then walked slowly but steadily in the direction Lancer had told him.

Lancer looked down at the list sitting on the coffee table and read through it his eyes growing wide at what he saw.

Intangibility/ Invisibility

Fly/ Telekinesis (connected?)

All Ecto Abilities (connected?)

Ice

Fire

Teleportation (still uncontrolled)

Duplication (X5)

Wail

Then What?

Lancer read over the list a few more times in complete awe. How could someone so small hold so much power? And how could that same someone control all of this in such a positive way.

Lancer had already come to the conclusion the Phantom was indeed the good guy/ hero. Now looking at the list he was surer than ever. The boy had so much power and he only used it when others were in danger from other ghosts. Lancer was amazed. A few of the abilities on the list confused him never seeing a few of them and never seeing of hearing of one.

Lancer looked over down the hall wondering if the boy was alright, he had been gone for nearly 10 minutes.

Lancer decided to go check on him and walked, bent over trying not to hit his head on the now low ceiling, down the hall till he heard the urgent voice of Phantom who must have been speaking to someone on the phone.

"No listen to me! I can't just come home I'm stuck like this! ... No you guys, I just can't and I know you just want to help but I don't see how you can, not now anyway. Just make sure they don't suspect anything until we figure all this out. I don't know when we can get in touch again I don't have my phone on me I left it in my bag. Oh by the way did one of you grab it for me?... Good I don't know how I could explain some of the things in it…" Phantom laughed softly at whatever the person(s) on the other side said then replied "Yeah you're telling me, just make sure to cover for me and keep your phones close I'll call you guys if I figure anything out…" Lancer could hear the boy sigh before saying "I know you worry about me and right now I'm worried about myself too but I'll be okay everything will be fine." He sounded more like he was telling himself this more than anyone on the phone and he sniffed. _Is he crying? _Lancer wondered taking a few steps closer trying to hear better when he tripped over a root that was in his hallway connected to a tree that was now growing in his bedroom.

"Guys? I got to go, I can't talk anymore I think he's coming." Phantom whispered into the phone. "Don't worry I will be and don't worry too much…" He swallowed hard and loud before saying "I love you guys too. I'll talk to you soon." Lancer heard the sound of the phone flipping closed and then saw Phantom step into the hall spotting Lancer sitting on the "floor."

"Are you okay?" He asked Lancer making his way over to him and helping the man up the best he could in his weak state.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" He asked the boy noticing the shadows under the boys eyes and the slight redness to his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good…well you know, considering…" He shrugged and made his way back to the sofa. As he sat he said "So…did you look at the list?"

"Yes, I did and I have to say I'm very proud of you."

"What?" Phantom's head snapped up looking at the teacher with wide eyes not expecting _that._

"I said 'I'm very proud of you' and I am. You have all these abilities and you don't abuse them. You use them to help people, humans. You don't have to do what you do but you do it anyway despite the way people react to you and I'm proud of you for it."

The boy just stared a little longer then slowly looked down but not before Lancer caught the small smile on the boys face as he said "Thank you" in a small voice "that means a lot to me."

Lancer smiled and sat by the boy. He picked up the list and mentioned one of his thoughts. "What about the glowing and bleeding? I think we should add those to the list."

Phantom shrugged again and said "I never really thought of any of that as powers but I guess it's still a part of me and I obviously can lose them. I guess you should add healing too then."

"Healing?"

"Yeah, usually as soon as I get hurt it begins to mend itself. I've noticed it has gotten a lot strong over the years, like when I first noticed it I healed a bad burn in a little over a day now it happens in a few minutes or less depending on the injury."

"Wow." Lancer breathed out. The boy just kept amazing him.

"Yeah, but obviously I lost that ability too." He said looking down at his side.

"We really should change that bandage." Lancer told him looking at the darkening gauze around the boy which was now a covered in the rusty brownish red.

The boy waved a hand and said "we'll do that later what was your idea?"

"Well I was thinking that you are losing your powers and the way that ghost told you he'd see you in 6 hours I figured maybe that's how long till you lose all your abilities. I wanted you to write down a list of your powers to see how many you have and if there is certain timing to when you lose them."

"That makes sense I guess… I don't really know I was only ever a C student when I was in school." Phantom said making a face; Lancer was amused by the boy's attitude toward school reminding him of a few of his students. Then everything changed. The boy stiffened, his eyes growing wide again, his face was back to expressing full pain. Lancer put a hand on the boys shoulder not sure what more he could do when all of a sudden he was lifted into the air along with every free piece of furniture and tons of mud, all floating around in a circle like an indoor tornado, Phantom and Lancer being the center.

Lancer clung to the boy scared out of his mind the boy Had his eyes closed tight holding back a scream but unsuccessfully. Everything around them was moving faster and faster until finally it seemed to be stopping. He was wrong.

The boy's eyes snapped open and a sudden pulse came out of him. The pulse was huge. It was completely clear but looked like a strong wind in heavy rain; Lancer could see it for only a second when it hit him sending him flying across the room into a wall. All was still.

**I Hope ya'll liked it. BTW did anyone notice on the phone conversation how he kept saying "guys?" I felt so weird typing that! I know in the show he says guys, and sense I'm from southern Louisiana I always say "ya'll" so "guys" is like a foreign word to me and I don't like it. Lol oh well.**

**Please review I really like hearing what people have to say and I like when people try to guess at things. It's fun! Ha ha.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mia**


	6. The Other Side

**10/14/09**

**Sorry ya'll I know it's been a while but I haven't had much chance to update and wasn't sure how to write the next chapter so I wrote this chapter to clear a few things up that a few of you have asked about. I will finish writing the real next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up soon.**

**This chapter is a bit different than my usual ones so I hope no one is disappointed. **

**Disclaimer- I Still don't. Do you yet?**

**~Oh yeah! I'm looking for beta readers. I have someone saying they are willing to do it but if anyone else is willing also I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm terrible with finding my own mistakes and really suck at commas. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Other Side**

"Where is he?!" Samantha Manson yelled for the twenty-sixth time.

"I wish I knew because you are really scaring me now." One of her two best friends, Tucker Foley, replied looking at her with scared eyes.

"And of course we can't call him because his stupid phone is in his stupid bag in my stupid hand!" She screeched only resulting in scaring her friend more.

"Geez, Sam, calm down. You know Danny he's probably fine just flying around or something." Tucker said trying to reassure her hoping in making her seem more human and less like the Lunch Lady Ghost who loves to yell and scream.

"Tucker! If he was really fine don't you think he would have come to find us by now?" She said in a low menacing voice. "Don't you think he knows us well enough that he would have found us if he could have? He is not FINE!"

"Sam. Chill." Tucker said. "It's only been…"

"I DON"T CARE IF IT'S ONLY BEEN 2 MINUTES! WHERE IS HE?!" Sam yelled breathing hard. The seventeen year old looking at tucker with a venom she only used on very few humans.

"I'm sure we'll hear from him any time now. Who knows maybe he couldn't find us and is going to his house so he can call us on his house line." Tucker said logically, trying anything to calm down his irritated Goth friend. It really wasn't a smart idea to get on her bad side.

For a moment Sam looked as though she would blow up again. She took in a deep breath ready to retort just to let it out again with a dejected sigh. "Yeah" She said in a small voice. "Maybe your right, let's go check out Fenton Works and see if he's home."

Tucker knew Sam cared for Danny as more than friends. He couldn't say when it actually started but he knows it has been at least since they were in 8th grade. The sad thing was that he knew Danny felt the same way about her but for some reason he still hasn't asked her out. It was times like these that Sam's feelings for him showed more than ever.

They started making their way to Fenton Works, Sam silent for the first time in the last hour. Tucker was too scared to try and break that silence so he slowly took out his PDA to check up on his latest website for Technogeeks United Around the Globe (A.K.A.: T.U.A.G.).

He was so engrossed that he didn't notice the venomous glare come back full force from his temporarily psychotic friend.

That was until the back of his head was hit by that psychotic friend's hand and the PDA snatched out of his own hand simultaneously.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled at him. "Do you care about **ANYTHING **other than your stupid electronics?! Your best friend is missing!"

Tucker just looked sadly at the PDA in her hand. Of course he was worried about his friend and she just took away the only thing that was keeping him sane in her presence. Of course he didn't say any of this out loud. Instead he looked down at his feet only to realize they were already standing in front of Danny's house.

"Come on." Sam said grabbing his wrist and yanking him to the door. Before she could so much as knock the door flew open to reveal a nervous looking Jazz. Danny's older, over protective sister.

"Jazz!" Sam said surprised while at the same time Jazz said "Sam! Tucker!"

"Have you seen Danny?" They both asked at the same time.

Tucker couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips but it died the second two venomous glares came his way and he shrunk back.

The girls turned their attention back to each other and Jazz answered the question first.

"No, I haven't seen him and he won't pick up his phone. I was just about to go drive around and check the skies for any activity. You know, see if he needed any help. I'm guessing you guys haven't heard from him either?"

"No, he had to leave our last class not even half way through to go take care of some ghost. We haven't seen or heard from him since. We've been walking around town looking for any activity but all we saw was the Box Ghost a few times." Sam told her then held up Danny's bag. "And we have his phone so we can't even try to get in touch with him."

"Well I'm still going to go drive around you guys can come if you want." Jazz offered taking out her keys.

Before either of them could answer Sam's phone rang Danny and her favorite Dumpty Humpty song.

"Omygosh!" Jazz said a little too anxiously. "Is it Danny?"

Sam's response was only a shrug the caller ID said Unknown.

So she answered with a hopeful "Hello?" …."Oh my God, Danny! Where are you?! Where have you been?!"

"Put it on speaker, put it on speaker." Tucker chanted trying to hear Danny on the other side of the phone.

Sam complied and pressed the speaker button.

"Danny?" Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all asked at once.

"Hey guys." Came the sheepish sounding reply.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, you had us so worried. Where have you been? Where are you? Why haven't you come home? Why haven't you at least contacted us? WHERE ARE YOU?" Jazz ranted on sounding like the true protective sister she is.

"Whoa slow down, Jazz. Thanks for asking how I am by the way. And I'm with Lancer...kind of."

"WHAT?!" All 3 yelled shocked. That was the most unexpected thing they have ever heard (and they have heard a lot of unexpected things).

"Whoa, dude, you're with Lancer? What? Did he catch you coming back to school or something and gave you detention?" Tucker asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's something like that only I didn't get detention."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked but Sam cut in before Danny could even answer.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"I don't know guys. Something's wrong with me. I'm.." He paused then whispered "_My other self_."

"With _Lancer_?!" Sam exclaimed "Are you nuts?!"

"It wasn't exactly my choice. He found me this way. I don't know what happened everything is really fuzzy. I can't think straight. All I know is Technus attacked me and…well …um…kind of…you know…"

"Spit it out already!" Sam snapped.

"WellIkindagotstabbedwithsomeweirddagger." He said in one breath and of course who else knows him better than sam who just so happened understood every word.

"_**YOU WHAT?!" **_She yelled on top of her lungs through the phone.

"What?" Tucker and Jazz both asked her looking completely confused.

"He was _**STABBED**_! By _**TECHNUS**_! With God only knows what!" Sam shrieked out, ready to go tear Technus apart with her bare hands.

"WHAT?!" Jazz and Tucker, now that they fully understood, showed similar anger and worry.

"Hello? Guys? I'm still here you know." Danny's voice said through the phone.

"Oh my Gosh, Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked then started babbling about how terrible of a sister she was and asking what he needed and how to get to him…etc.

"Jazz….Jazz….._Jazz…__**Jazz…JAZZ!" **_Tucker yelled clapping his hands hard in front of her face.

"Oh… sorry."

"Danny, where are you?" Sam asked.

"With Lancer." Came Danny's simple reply.

"_Where _with Lancer?" Sam asked getting very frustrated.

"His house." Danny replied. "Look guys I'll be fine. Lancer doesn't suspect anything and I can't exactly go home and… I don't know. Everything just seems so confusing. I just want all this to get figured out and sleep."

"Danny where is 's house?" Jazz asked more calmly than she was before.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter." Danny said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean '_it doesn't matter'_?" Sam asked angrily. "We are your best friends and you want to stay with a teacher you _hate_? _While in ghost mode_? And you haven't even said what else is obviously wrong with you! But I got to say, being stabbed is pretty bad, but knowing you, there is something way worse going on that you're not telling us."

"I'm stuck." Danny said in a fearful and worried tone. "I can't change back and I am losing my powers one by one. We're trying to figure out what's wrong with me and we're going to fix it so don't worry about me."

"_Are you kidding me_?!" Sam yelled again. "Not worry about you?! Listen to yourself! You're losing your powers and you don't know what's wrong! We can help you! You need us! Lancer isn't going to be able to help you! What the heck does he know about ghosts?! Absolutely _**NOTHING!**_ Just tell us where you are so you can come home and we can help you."

"No listen to me! I can't just come home I'm _stuck_ like this!" Danny shot back losing his calm exterior he had a moment before.

Sam was quickest to retort. "But Danny we can keep you safe! We can help you! Stop being so stubborn and tell us where Lancer's house is so we can come get you. We'll sneak you out of there so he won't suspect a thing."

"Yeah, Danny, don't worry about getting out of there we can find a way" Jazz added "and don't worry about Mom and Dad either we can keep them from seeing you and then figure out how to fix this. Everything will work out just let us help.

"Yeah, dude, we just want to help you, that's what we're here for." Tucker added in a serious tone for once.

"No you guys, I just can't and I know you just want to help but I don't see how you can, not now anyway. Just make sure they don't suspect anything until we figure all this out. I don't know when we can get in touch again; I don't have my phone on me I left it in my bag. Oh by the way did one of you grab it for me?

"Yeah we got it." Sam said in a defeated tone.

"Good" Danny said not noticing her tone "I don't know how I could explain some of the things in it…"

"Yeah well we figured you weren't coming back." Tucker said then smiling he added "And yeah how on earth would you have explained the lipstick ecto gun?"

Danny laughed softly through the phone and said "Yeah, you're telling me, just make sure to cover for me and keep your phones close. I'll call you guys if I figure anything out."

"Come on Danny!" Sam said desperate now. "Please stop doing this! What's wrong with you?! Let us help!"

Jazz put a reassuring hand on Sam's arm then said into the phone, "Danny, Please come home, we really can help you if you just let us. We've always helped you for anything that came along. Why not now? Why don't you want us to help you? This isn't like you and I'm really worried. _We're_ really worried about you."

Danny let out a heavy sigh. "I know you worry about me and right now I'm worried about myself too but I'll be okay everything will be fine." He said. They weren't really sure if he was really telling them or himself.

"Danny," Sam started but Danny interrupted.

"Guys? I got to go, I can't talk anymore I think he's coming." Danny whispered.

"Danny!" Sam yelled trying to keep him on the line a little longer. It would only take a few seconds for him to tell them where he was.

Jazz seeing that there was nothing more they could really do accepted that their time was up and they would talk soon so she told her brother in a big sisterly voice, showing much emotion. "Call us as soon as you can and _Please_ be careful, little brother."

"Don't worry I will be and don't worry too much" He whispered back trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Okay." Jazz said accepting his words. "Just know we're here for you and we love you."

After a moment Danny replied with a raspy "I love you guys too. I'll talk to you soon" and hung up.

The three just stood there a few minutes lost in their thoughts.

"Man, I can't believe he's with Lancer!" Tucker finally said.

Both girls just looked at him.

"What?" Tucker asked oblivious.

Jazz shook her head as though to clear it of unwanted thoughts and said "Something is seriously wrong with him... I'm not just talking about him losing his powers or any of that.... When has he ever denied us to really help him?... Especially with something like this... And we all know he would never willingly just stay with Mr. Lancer. Right?... So something else has to be going on… But what is it?... I mean that just isn't like him… He did say things were confusing maybe he hit his head or something?... Oh I don't know." Jazz thought out loud.

"You're right." Sam agreed once she put what Jazz said together. "Something is wrong with him. We need to find him. He can't just stay with Lancer what if he isn't really stuck? What if he's just slowly turning back to human form? Lancer can_not _see that. He needs us."

"Yeah…" Tucker agreed but as he was saying this he was eyeing his PDA in Sam's pocket.

"Well we need to figure something out." Jazz said. "How about you two go search the Phone book and see if Mr. Lancer is listed and I'll go sneak into the lab and see if I can find anything that can help Danny."

"Oh yeah that's a _brilliant idea._" Sam said sarcastically "We all know how your parent's just _love _inventing things to _help_ _ghosts._ Absolutely _brilliant_."

"Sam." Tucker reprimanded softly but forcefully causing Sam to look a little ashamed.

"Sorry, Jazz, I'm just worried. You're right there may be something, knowing your parents they probably made something that keeps a ghost alive so they can experiment on a live specimen or something like that."

Jazz's eyes widened a fraction "Actually…" But before she finished the sentence she was already running towards the door of her house. "Call me if you find him!" She called back as the door slammed.

Sam and Tucker just stared at the door then each other.

Tucker shrugged put out his hand palm up and said "Give me my PDA."

"No." Sam said getting aggravated, instantly ready to start yelling again, ready to do anything to help her vent her emotions.

"Hellooooo?????" Tucker said looking slightly fearful but more looking at her like she was an idiot. "PDA… Internet built in……" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh." Sam said her mouth staying in an O shape a second too long. Feeling very stupid she grudgingly handed over the PDA looking anywhere but at Tucker.

**Well I hope ya'll weren't too disappointed and I hope this cleared a few things up without giving too much away. **

**Let me know what you think please. I'll reply to all my reviews. **

**Next chapter back to Lancer and Danny.**

**~Mia**


	7. Realizations

**12/31/09**

**AN~ Happy New Years Everyone! I know it took me forever to update but I do have a valid excuse this time. I was very aggravated. If ya'll remember I had said in my last author note that I would have the next chapter updated by the end of the week. I had it all written out and everything but then my computer decided to crash and I lost everything. I got a new computer for Christmas! :-D So I finally wrote the next chapter. It's not as good as the original but I hope ya'll like it anyway.**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone wants to please do so. I know I need help.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom or characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Realizations**

Everything was spinning. The whole world failed to make any since to Lancer when he first came to. Lancer slowly pushed his body up, fighting the urge to be sick. His head was throbbing terribly but he knew he had to ignore it. As the pain slowly subsided he remembered what happened and quickly and painfully turned his head looking around the room for the boy. The whole room was in complete shambles. There was nothing left unbroken.

Lancer slowly stood up using the cracked wall for support. He still hadn't spotted the boy. That's when he noticed the 6 foot crater in the center of the room. Making his way over he could make out the white of the boys hair poking out the top of the hole. "Phantom!" Lancer breathed out hoping the boy was okay. It didn't even occur to him that the boy was already dead because after this afternoon Lancer could tell Phantom was breaking all the facts known of ghosts.

Lancer slid down the side of the crater and quickly looked over Phantom. The boy was thankfully still breathing and other than a few small scratches looked no worse than he had before.

"Phantom?" Lancer called with a slight shake to the boys shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

Phantom's eyes snapped open. "What happened?!" He exclaimed as he quickly sat up then cringed in pain putting a hand to his injured side.

"You had another incident." Lancer explained.

"Another incident? The last thing I remember was you telling me I was losing my powers and something about a timing? ….hmm too bad we weren't ready for that last one huh?" Phantom said with a laugh. Lancer was amazed at how easily the boy could joke about things so serious but it definitely helped with the feeling of doom.

"Yes I know." Lancer said with a small chuckle. "We better hurry up and figure out the timing so we can be better prepared for next time. We should also check the list you wrote and see if you lost the next power on the list."

"Yeah, except I don't know what I lost I can't remember what happened."

"Oh right. Well you had a type of surge come from your body. It was like a blast of air pushing everything in its path." Lancer explained the best he could.

"What?" Phantom asked in a slightly higher voice choosing at that moment to look around the room for the first time since waking. "Oh my God… What did I do?" He whispered looking at the damage littered around the room. Then his eyes widened as he looked at me. "You got hurt didn't you? Are You okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Phantom said, his breathing n the verge of hyperventilating.

"I'm fine." Lancer told him trying his best to calm him down not wanting Phantom's condition to worsen. "Just calm down and take slow even breaths. I'm not hurt at all. I landed on the cushions over there." Lancer lied pointing in the opposite direction of where he really landed. The lie seemed to work though because Phantom started to calm down his breathing getting back to his raspy one he had since the classroom.

"Okay," Lancer said getting to his feet and doing his best to show no pain in his facial features. "Now, let's take a look at that list and try to figure this thing out the best we can. Okay?"

"Alright." Phantom said also getting to his feet but much more slowly than Lancer had.

"Good." Lancer said looking around at where the table used to be. "Right." He said realizing his mistake. "Well we'll have to make a new list then we can start." He said with a slight chuckle making Phantom chuckle too.

Twenty minutes later Lancer and Phantom could be found sitting together on the ground huddled over a small paper list.

"Okay," Lancer said picking up the list and grabbing the pencil. "So you fell into my classroom at around 3:30?"

"I guess." Phantom said giving Lancer a look that clearly said "how should I know I was a little busy and unconscious."

"Right." Lancer said looking back down at the paper. " Well we'll say it was 3:30. So if you fell through my window at 3:30 then I'd say it was around 3:45 that you went out like a light bulb."

"Uh huh." Phantom replied.

" So if that happened at 3:45then you lost your intangibility at about 4:30?" Lancer said scratching a spot on his head with the pencil. Phantom smiled amused. " And last you lost your…, I can only guess, Telekenesis at 5:10? Maybe 5:15?" Lancer counted a minute. Then with a punch to the air Lancer exclaimed "Yes! There is a pattern!" It sees you lose a power every 45 minutes or so, give or take a few. So if this is right that means you will lose your next power in…"Lancer glanced down at his watch. "Hmmm. .. Oh… we only have 10 minutes if this is right." Lancer said giving his watch a few taps with his finger. _I must have been knocked out longer than I thought _Lancer thought to himself. "Alright," Lancer said trying to make his voice sound less dreadful for the boy's sake. Phantom was looking paler and paler with every work Lancer spoke. "Well now that we know when it should happen we can be better prepared, and according to the list the next power is your ecto abilities, ice, or fire."

Lancer tried hard not to imagine himself freezing to death in a block of ice or burning in his own home (he couldn't even imagine what the ecto abilities could do to him). Instead he thought of where Phantom could go that he could lose his power safely and not harm anyone or himself.

"Okay, Phantom. Briefly tell me how these powers work the best you can and tell me what you think is the best option."

When no answer came Lancer looked up and noticed Phantom looking off into space, not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Phantom!" Lancer exclaimed exasperated. How could the boy be so careless at a time like this. "Phantom wake up!"

The only reaction Lancer received was a blink of his eyes. This didn't seem right. Lancer called his name out again once more with a shake to the boys shoulder. Lancer quickly retreated his hand when he felt how cold the boy was. If he hadn't felt the boy less than an hour ago he would have thought nothing of it considering the boy _is _a ghost and ghosts are meant to be cold, but just under an hour ago the boy was as warm as any human should be.

Seeing this symptom only confirmed that Lancer was on the right track and the next power to go was going to be his ice power. This didn't explain the boy's lack of focus but putting all of that aside Lancer started thinking frantically of where to bring the boy so he could safely discharge his power.

With only 6 minutes remaining Lancer scooped the boy up once more ignoring his pounding headache and ran out the back door and into his yard. Trying hard to ignore seeing his house sunk into the ground he gently placed the boy in the middle of the yard figuring this way there was no way they could become trapped inside the house by ice.

After placing the boy in the yard Lancer hurried back into his house hoping the cold couldn't still reach him there.

After a minute Lancer's curiosity was getting the better of him and he peeked out of the window to see what was happening with the boy.

He was still right where Lancer left him. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was 6:02 PM. This can't be right there calculations had to be right there's no other way. Right when Lancer was really starting to feel doomed the window in front of him started to frost over. A crack appeared then another then the whole glass shattered. Lancer threw his arms up to cover his face. Peeking out he could see Phantom sitting on the ground his back arched and arms spread up to the sky and all around him was ice. Every shard of grass was completely covered making Lancer's whole yard sparkle in the dying sun's rays.

As Lancer was taking in all the sights surrounding his yard Phantom started to scream. His scream sounded wrong though. It sounded like a choked scream like he couldn't get the air into his lung and out of his mouth. Lancer was so alarmed he was about to run out when from Phantom's mouth a blizzard came forth. The snow was so forceful it shot 20 feet in the air coming down in a spiral so thick Lancer lost sight of Phantom. He could just barely make out the choking sounds coming from the poor boy when everything went still leaving Lancer's yard covered in a beautiful layer of white snow and no Phantom in sight.

** I hope ya'll like it! No promises on when the next one will be out I can't seem to keep them so it'll just be a surprise for now on.**

**Please review I like hearing what ya'll think just please no flames.**

**Thanks**

**~Mia**


	8. The Little Voice

**AN~ Hey everyone! This is a really short chapter (not really even a chapter). It is one of the few that will be written in Danny's POV so here's a little insight into Danny's mind. Oh and my email wouldn't work when I tried contacting my beta so I hope she just reads this and betas it for me. **

**Chapter 8**

**The Little Voice**

Cold. Everything around him was cold. He didn't know what had happened, just pain inside of him. As he tried to take in his surroundings he realized he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't even move! His whole body was frozen solid. That's when he realized the pain inside him was his lungs burning for some air.

_Think Danny! _He mentally scolded himself but the longer he went without air the fuzzier his mind became.

"_You still have your fire power why don't you just melt the ice?"_ Said a small voice to him.

He didn't even have time to wonder where the bodiless voice came from before he did just what it told him to do. The ice and snow melted right off his scolding hot body.

He took in his first great gulp of air and went straight into a violent coughing fit.

"Phantom!" He heard a man call to him. He looked up and could see Mr. Lancer running the best he could on the slippery snow trying to get to him. When he finally reached him he slid on the ground and took a quick inventory of him asking if he was okay.

Danny had trouble comprehending the words he could hear them and knew what they meant but his brain just seemed to take forever to process it.

"Yeah…" He coughed out trying to figure out why his teacher was with him. But then his brain slowly answered that for him too and he quietly whispered out an "oh yeah."

"Phantom?" Mr. Lancer called to him quietly, a look of worry on his face.

Danny looked up at his teacher but didn't respond.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"_Answer the authority figure_" The small voice said.

His brain had no trouble processing that request and he quickly obeyed with a "Yes I'm fine" to Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer didn't look very convinced but didn't say any more about it. "Okay well let's get you inside it's freezing out here." He said with a shiver.

"_Get up_" The voice ordered and again Danny immediately obeyed.

As Danny stood he instantly had a wave of dizziness wash over him and would have fallen had Mr. Lancer not been there to steady him and slowly helped him into the house.

"I think you have a fever." Mr. Lancer commented when they were both sitting in the practically destroyed house.

Danny again was unresponsive.

Mr. Lancer tried saying a few more things but nothing seemed to get through.

Danny knew Mr. Lancer was talking to him but it was like he was in some type of trance he couldn't awaken from; everything was confusing. All the things Lancer said just could not get processed in his brain no matter how hard he tried. He was beginning to get frustrated but after a minute his frustration just died and he forgot why he felt that way anyway.

All he could think clearly about was that voice. That little voice that was coming from inside his head. That was clear and to the point. He had no trouble understanding or obeying and that scared him. Even if he didn't want to obey he did without thought and anytime he tried to fight it he would suddenly feel as though it was a great idea.

Danny knew that whatever was happening to him was not good but anytime he actually thought these thoughts consciously they were instantly wiped too.

The voice would say things to him that made no sense. Such as every time he wondered why he was with Mr. Lancer of all people the voice would tell him that "_Mr. Lancer is an authority figure he must be trusted and obeyed."_

Then every time he thought of Tucker, Sam, or Jazz the voice would tell him "_They are useless to you. Untrustworthy. Kids._" And Danny would believe it… for a little while.

He tried fighting the voice but he knew it was a losing battle. Every time he would break from one command he would just hear the same command again and have to fight it all over again. It was a never-ending loop.

Danny didn't even notice Mr. Lancer speaking to him anymore all he noticed was the little voice inside his head. It was giving him instructions he must obey.

The last instruction he heard before being instructed to sleep was "You are no longer Danny Fenton. You have never been a Fenton. You are only Danny Phantom. Sleep."

And Danny obeyed.

**~I know it was short but that's how it is supposed to be. Now I can go write the next real chapter. **** That probably won't be out as fast as this one. Remember no promises. **

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**

**No flames please.**

**~Mia**


	9. Black Blood, Red Eyes

**1/26/10**

**AN~ This chapter is written in celebration of the SAINTS **_**finally**_** going to the SUPERBOWL!!!**

**(WOO HOO!) **

**I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 9**

**Black Blood, Red Eyes**

Lancer was completely freaking out. His, calm, cool, collected self he had adopted after deciding to help the boy_, vanished_. Now, all that was left was a confused and, shamefully admitted, frightened Lancer. He knew the situation was well beyond his skills but he just didn't know what else to do, who else would have helped the boy?

No one that Lancer could think of. The only people who knew anything about ghosts, other than ghosts themselves, are the Fenton's who would like nothing more than to dissect the first ghost possible, or the stupid Guys in White who have caused nothing but trouble and ever since they interrogated Lancer he knew there was no way they would be willing to help Phantom. They'd be more willing to just vaporize him or whatever it is you do to completely get rid of a ghost, Exorcise maybe?

Lancer had just been discussing with Phantom, or more like _to_ Phantom, that the next power he would lose would most probably be his fire power considering his fever, that was when Phantom's eyes rolled up into his head and his body slumped to the ground. Alarmed and scared that it was another episode like in the classroom; Lancer quickly went to him checking for a pulse. Once everything was confirmed to be alright he relaxed a bit.

It was during this time that Lancer really had a chance to process everything since the classroom. His house is completely destroyed (probably too unstable to even be inside of it), his classroom is completely destroyed, and Phantom was like a ticking bomb.

His body responded by flipping off from his calm mode and switching into panic mode.

"What can I do?" He asked himself, not even realizing he had spoken aloud.

Looking at Phantom he could tell the boy was just getting worse, there was sweat completely covering his face, and he looked as though he had a sunburn, his skin was so pink. Looking at Phantom's bandaged side, he could see he really needed to have his dressings changed. So Lancer went out to his car where he had left some extra bandages from the school and brought them inside to change Phantom's dressings.

When he pulled off the bandage it wasn't anything that he had expected. It was hard enough accepting that it had started to bleed red earlier but this was too much. Phantom's wound was bleeding _black_. Lancer's first reaction was to gag. This was just wrong. Green, yeah oddly enough he can accept that, red yeah sure every human bleeds red, even purple he can accept considering before blood hits oxygen it's a bluish purple, but _black_? He couldn't handle black. And what was worse was the smell. It was as though a serious infection had just started attacking Phantom's wound, there were even black vine-like lines under his skin webbing out in all directions. Lancer gagged again.

Holding his breath he took some gauze and carefully dabbed up as much of the 'blood' he could then squirted out some Neosporin and quickly rewrapped it back up again.

Once finished the rewrapping, Lancer leaned onto the nearest furniture-looking item and laid his head in his hands. He just didn't know what more he could do. This wasn't anything he'd ever had to deal with. He usually tends to try and stay away from all this science fiction, but it seems like today it was unavoidable. He didn't even know if he regretted his decision, because really, he would probably do it again.

He knows most of his students think he's just one of those teachers that favor the football players and doesn't really care for any other students. Well at some points this is true, he can't really deny that, but there is another side to him and he has shown it. Thinking about this was giving him the oddest feeling of déjà vu.

It was as though he had been compassionate to Phantom once before, but that couldn't be right. Until tonight he had never even spoken to Phantom. That feeling just kept nagging at him though and the more he thought about it, the more he realized it may not have been Phantom at all. He does know it wasn't too long ago, maybe a year? Yes, the in depth talks he had had with Phantom earlier that day had reminded him of the talks he had with Daniel Fenton when he needed extra tutoring in English. That's it.

_Hmm, that's odd. _Lancer thinks to himself. _Why would Phantom remind me of Daniel Fenton? They couldn't be more different if they tried to be._ Lancer almost laughs but the situation is weighing so heavy on him that he just can't muster it.

Shaking those thoughts away he turns back to study the list he and Phantom were working on earlier. The more he studied the list of powers the more nervous he became. He didn't even understand what these powers really do other than the obvious ones. But what will happen when he loses his ecto powers or this 'wail'? Lancer just didn't know.

"Ugh." He heard coming from the boy.

"Phantom?" Lancer called to him kneeling by the boy's side.

Phantom slowly opened his eyes only to give Lancer a bigger scare, his eyes were a bright red. With a gasp, Lancer scrambled back, his own eyes wide with fright.

Phantom was slowly pushing himself up into a kneel, his head hanging low. He looked as though he were bowing to an invisible king.

"UGH!" Phantom screamed out jerking up so fast he fell back and landed with a plop in the cold mud.

Lancer inched a bit closer scared to get too close, he didn't know what to expect until he heard a whispered "Ow."

"Phantom?" Lancer asked cautiously, not wanting to startle the boy.

Phantom looked up at hearing his name, and Lancer was glad to note that his eyes were once again green.

"What happened?" Phantom asks in his raspy voice sounding completely exhausted.

"I'm not sure," Lancer replies moving closer now so that Phantom didn't think that he was scared of him, he knew that if the boy knew he had been afraid, even for a second, it would greatly upset Phantom and the last think Lancer wanted to do was upset the boy.

"I'm so confused." Phantom said in a strained voice. "I keep thinking things that I know aren't right. Does that make sense?" He asked looking up at Lancer his eyes showing how confused he really was feeling.

"Yes." Lancer replied even though he really was only vaguely aware of what Phantom was saying. He couldn't get the image of the red eyes out of his head. He figured he should at least tell the boy about his blood but he wasn't sure if that was truly the best thing, the boy already looked like he was only an inch from completely breaking down.

"We have to figure out what to do." Lancer said trying to get onto the important facts. "You need to tell me what these last powers can do and we need to figure out how to get you back to normal." Lancer says in his teacher voice, the only voice he could use without showing his true emotions.

"Okay." Phantom said, but even as he said this his eyes had once again glazed over as though he wasn't even there anymore.

"Phantom!" Lancer reprimanded as he would one of his students if he caught them daydreaming. "Phantom!" he tried again "pay attention."

"Yes sir." Phantom replied in the same dead robotic tone he had used outside in the snow.

"Phantom, you have to snap out of this, you have to pay attention. This is very important and we have to figure this out." Lancer told him in a strong, demanding tone but to no use because after a few long seconds Phantom again responded with the same "Yes sir."

"Look," Lancer said getting very frustrated now. "We have to find out how to stop this, how to help you, how can we do this if you won't even look at me?"

Lancer regretted saying that because the second he finished saying it Phantom's head slowly came up his bright red eyes boring into Lancer's as he said, using the same dead tone, one word…

"Wisconsin."

**I hope ya'll liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I have started another story and would also greatly appreciate it if ya'll would check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**GO SAINTS!**

**~Mia**


End file.
